garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower
Towers are variously tall, cylinder-shaped (rectangle-shaped in Code Lyoko Evolution) structures located on the virtual world of Lyoko. They can be "activated" by various parties and used to harness the true strength and power of the Supercomputer. There are ten towers in total located in each sector; excluding the Carthage region which has only one, two as of X.A.N.A. 2.0; the Cortex, which has at least one; and the Volcano Replika, whose number isn't documented. General in the Ice Sector.]] Every time X.A.N.A. attacks, it activates a tower and uses the connection to the real world to launch an attack. These attacks range from various things, however, usually the point is to prevent the Lyoko Warriors from accessing Lyoko and the Factory. The core purpose of the towers is to tap into the true power(s) of the Supercomputer. Simple programs like monsters and the Superscan don't require actual quantum computing power and run without an activated tower. But programs such as the polymorphic spectre and, for example, a program for reinforcing the Skidbladnir's shielding, require an extreme amount of computing power. A tower is activated so that extra power can be harnessed to run these programs. History There have been several occasions in which Jeremie or Aelita activated a tower for their own programs. But part of the program/operation appears to be a firewall or encryption algorithm to prevent anybody from interfering. When X.A.N.A. activates a tower, the only one with the power to deactivate it is Aelita, using one of the Codes. When Jeremie activates a program, he often mostly hopes that X.A.N.A. simply doesn't try to hack the tower and infect/corrupt the program. That proves that X.A.N.A. is the better programmer between it and Jeremie. They were created by Franz Hopper for a less sinister purpose. As a computer scientist, he needed a stable way to tap into the computer's resources. Also, they serve as transportation throughout Lyoko. Towers are located in all the sectors of Lyoko. They are surrounded by various glows or halos depending on who's currently using them. On the inside, there are two platforms, both engraved with the Eye of X.A.N.A.. They glow if someone steps on them. No matter what direction a being enters from, they always enter onto the same branch of the eye (although this could be just the characters knowing which side to enter through, because in X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 1, Odd, not knowing how to get into a tower, accidentally falls in through the side and misses the platform, with Ulrich following close behind). The lower eye is more of a deployment platform if one wants to surf between towers, though it does have an interface. The upper platform has the more commonly used interface panel, which Aelita operates by typing in a Code. The towers, as seen in Code: Earth and Contact, do not seem to have much strength, as they wobble, shake and crack whenever they are blasted by a Megatank's laser. Just like all roads lead to Rome, all towers lead to Carthage via greyish wires that connect them all. If these wires are destroyed, the Tower is isolated from the rest of the system. They can be forcibly shut down by damaging them; this has only been done by X.A.N.A. two times, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. Towers were, in Seasons One and Two, also the only place where Aelita could materialize from. Towers would replenish her life points in the first season. In A Great Day, it is revealed that time reversions can't deactivate towers. In Season 4, It is shown that William has the ability to place towers under X.A.N.A.'s control by entering the code XANA into the tower interface; he did this on the Replika to break the team's connection to the real world. In Season 5, towers take on a new appearance: completely black and square-shaped. When activated, rectangular panels detach from the top part of the tower and float around it, revealing the colour of the halo (red most of the time, during X.A.N.A. attacks) beneath. Way Towers are the only ones that can be entered when not activated, and one must be calm before entering any tower. The insides of the towers remain cylindrical like in previous seasons. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi can also deactivate towers in Evolution since X.A.N.A. injected them with its source codes. When one of them loses all their source codes, they are once again unable to enter the towers. Colors Code Lyoko: Seasons 1-2 : :* Blue - The tower is inactive. :* Red - The tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control. :* White - The tower is activated by Franz Hopper. :* Green - The tower is under Jeremie's control. :* Teal - The Tower is a Way Tower. Code Lyoko: Seasons 3-4 :* Red - The tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control. :* Green - The tower is under Jeremie's control. :* White - The tower is either activated by Franz Hopper, inactive, or a Way Tower. Code Lyoko Evolution :* Red - The tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control. :* Violet - Is when the tower has been activated by Professor Tyron. :* White - Way Towers. Even when not in use these towers are open and their halo is visible. :* Whitish-Blue '- the tower is under jeremie's control :** This may be because it was stated to be a way tower, so the color may be from the tower color coding system. :* Inactive towers are closed and do not have a halo. Rules of Permissions Like most sophisticated systems, there is a system with defined rules about who can do what; with the towers. Special Rules for the Annex Program Anyone with the Annex Program can deactivate any tower, provided they are in the tower in question. They can use both Code X.A.N.A. and Code Lyoko. If Code Lyoko is used on a tower that isn't a way tower, the tower deactivates. If Code X.A.N.A. is used on a non-Way Tower, the tower goes under X.A.N.A.'s control. If the tower is a way tower, then Code X.A.N.A. is used, and the sector is deleted. If the tower is inactive: Anyone with working access to the applicable supercomputer, and the knowledge of how to do so, can activate one of these towers. If the tower is under Jeremie's control: .]] * Jeremie can theoretically deactivate these, but usually he is unable to, because of the program bugging up. * X.A.N.A. can take these towers under its control, but this requires some minor hacking. If the tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control: * X.A.N.A. can deactivate the tower. * Anyone with X.A.N.A.'s Source Codes can deactivate the tower as well. * Normal Annex program rules apply. If the tower is under Franz Hopper's control: X.A.N.A. can deactivate these by critically damaging them. In seasons 3 and 4, it was unclear if inactive towers were under Franz's control or not. As a result, it is unclear if X.A.N.A. could take control of a tower controlled by Franz Hopper. If the tower is under Tyron's control: in ''Temporal Paradox.]] These rules aren't defined. Tyron has only activated a tower on the Cortex. The Cortex is actually a reverse-engineering of Lyoko, but not completely compatible with things designed for Lyoko. As a result, there may be special but undocumented rules. Tyron can activate any tower on the Cortex, deactivate towers he has activated, and can make towers he has activated disappear. He apparently does not have a program to scan if his towers are activated, since he apparently has not noticed X.A.N.A. on the Cortex. If the tower is a Way Tower Anyone with the annex program can deactivate these. Code X.A.N.A. is always the program to deactivate them. The sector the tower occupies is then deleted. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, Replikas have the same effect, except on replikas, Code Chimera is used instead. "The Chimera rule is for the game only." Number of Towers The number of towers has fluctuated throughout the show. in Desert Sector.]] Initially, there were either 40 or 41, 10 for each sector, with a remainder of one for Carthage. The Carthage one was first shown in "Franz Hopper" which garanteed the total at 41. Later, in "Lyoko Minus One," the Forest Sector was deleted, lowering the total to 31. This was further reduced to 21 in "The Pretender," with the loss of the Desert Sector. Later, it was reduced to 11 in "Sabotage," with the team deleting the Ice Sector. The total dropped to one in "Double Trouble," with the loss of the Mountain Sector. When X.A.N.A.-William destroyed the core, it dropped to 0. The total incremented to 1 with the recreation of Carthage, and later to 41 with the recreation of the rest of Lyoko, not counting towers within the Replikas. It dropped down to 21 between seasons 4 and 5, with the loss of the Forest and Ice sectors, and went up to 22 with the new tower in "X.A.N.A. 2.0," not counting the Cortex, which has an unknown tower count. These numbers are turbulent depending upon how one counts the Volcano Replika, which is part of the video game continuity rather than the series itself. Locations According to the DVDs, each of the towers are numbered and in a specific location. Since there seems to be no specific pattern to their order, the numbers of the other towers cannot be extrapolated from the numbers given. These are the locations of the towers given on the third DVD, X.A.N.A. Possessed. * '''Ice: #12 - 40° North Longitude, 16° East Latitude #06 - 17° South Longitude, 16° East Latitude * Desert: #05 - 15° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #14 - 23° North Longitude, 36° East Latitude #20 - 40° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #23 - 82° North Longitude, 07° East Latitude #11 - 15° North Longitude, 10° East Latitude * Forest: #22 - 20° North Longitude, 46° East Latitude #37 - 12° North Longitude, 20° East Latitude #30 - 35° North Longitude, 30° West Latitude * Mountain: #18 - 60° North Longitude, 62° East Latitude #21 - 72° South Longitude, 55° West Latitude #19 - 45° South Longitude, 15° West Latitude Trivia *Vehicles can also enter towers, not just humans. Monsters apparently cannot, as seen in Attack of the Zombies. *In Cold Sweat, in order to recover the subroutines that shackled William to X.A.N.A., Aelita downloads information from the tower before deactivating it. *It is shown by Odd that one can enter a tower from the upper side on a vehicle. *In the Social Game, both towers that Jeremie and X.A.N.A. activate are red, and deactivated towers are green from Jeremie's panel but have no colour in Lyoko. **Blue and white towers are also absent there. Gallery Exterior Gallery: Seasons 1-4 Exterior Gallery: Evolution Tower 2.PNG|The tower in Evolution. Sin títu.png|Aelita flying for the tower while holding an Energy Field. IMG 20130107 212755.JPG|Yumi jumping to the tower and hoping to reach it. IMG 20130107 213327.JPG|Odd wonders why he can't get inside. Foolxana8|Ulrich prepares to go into the tower in How to Fool XANA. Foolxana7|The tower is seen past the Overbike. Foolxana13|A activated tower in the Desert Sector. Deactiveatedtower.PNG|A deactivated tower in Sector 5 in Code Lyoko Evolution. Evo virtuel 0020.jpg|An activated tower in Carthage. Chaos a kadic 481.jpg|The tower in the Cortex. Friday 4.jpg|Yumi walking into a tower in Carthage. Tower.PNG|An activated tower in the Mountain Sector. Rivalry6|Ulrich Super-sprints into the tower. Rendez vous 448.jpg|The tower in the middle of a maze. Rendez vous 292.jpg|It's seen from afar. Confusion17.JPG|Odd rides to the tower on his OverBoard. Rendezvous2|The tower as seen in Rendezvous. Rendezvous19|The pulsations run towards the tower. Rendezvous18|Several Kankrelats guard the tower in the Mountain Sector. Rendezvous16|The Krabs move towards the tower. Rendezvous78|Ulrich and Yumi ride to the tower in Rendezvous. Rendezvous83 Rendezvous82 Rendezvous96 Rendezvous95 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous125 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous141|Oooh! That gotta hurt! Rendezvous142 Rendezvous199 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous219 Rendezvous223 Rendezvous222 The tower being deactivated by itself CLE 15.PNG|The tower deactivates by itself. Interior Gallery: Seasons 1-4 Interior Gallery: Evolution Other ca:Torre es:Torre fi:Torni fr:Tour gl:Torre it:Torre pl:Wieża pt:Torre ru:Башня sr:Торањ Category:Lyoko Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Aelita Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:Yumi Category:William Category:Tower Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Things appear in game Category:Franz Hopper